


Full Moon Arising

by Miss_Psychotic



Series: Three Nights of the Full Moon [1]
Category: Bullet For My Valentine
Genre: F/M, Gore, Werewolf Lore, lycanthropy, mild beastiality, supernatural themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Psychotic/pseuds/Miss_Psychotic





	1. Introducing The Beauty, The Boys and The Beast.

**   
**

 

 

“WAKE UP WOMAN!”

 

I groaned rolling over and covering my face in the pillow.

 

“C’mon, up you get!” the voice continued to pester me.

 

“Jay, seriously!” I growled.

 

“I was out till 4am, it better be later than midday or I’ll kill you!” I snapped.

 

“Good thing it’s 2:26, now up!”

 

I heard my bedroom door slam and footsteps down the stairs.

 

I groaned loudly and slowly peeked open an eye.

 

The sunlight stung a little.

 

With a deep sigh I threw the blankets off my lithe body and slowly sat up.

 

It was indeed mid afternoon as Jay had said.

 

Yawning, I slowly made my way out of bed, grabbed some random clothes off the floor and headed down the hall to the bathroom for a shower.

 

As I was turning on the water a knock sounded at the door.

 

“Yes?” I called out.

 

“Just wanted to remind you that it’s the first night tonight,” Padge called out.

 

“Shit, really?” I sighed.

 

“Yeah, sorry,” Padge replied and I heard him walk away.

 

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

 

Tonight is the first night of the three-night-cycle of the full moon.

 

Terrific.

 

As I got into the water and started to wash my hair I began to think about the basement, the large metal cage welded to the floor, the shackles inside that were padlocked closed three nights of the month.

 

I thought about poor Matt, locked inside, I thought about the screams as Matt transformed, and then the vicious growling and howling.

 

I felt a tear slip down my face.

 

Turning I washed the shampoo out of my hair.

 

Although it wasn’t all bad.

 

During the day Matt’s wolf senses were still just as strong, his sense of smell, taste and hearing phenomenal.

 

I grinned to myself as I opened the shower gel, coconut and frangipani, Matt’s favourite scent on me.

 

I almost laughed when I heard a loud frustrated growl from somewhere else in the house.

 

Matt could smell it already.

 

Once finished in my shower I rubbed coconut and frangipani lotion into my skin, focusing mostly on my neck and chest before dressing.

 

Once outside the bathroom Matt had me pinned against the wall, his nose buried in my neck.

 

“Dammit woman, you do this just to piss me off don’t you?” he growled, licking my neck gently.

 

“Maybe,” I replied.

 

I was used to Matt’s behaviour like this.

 

He was a wolf, his bloodlust controlled his actual lust so during the full moon he turned into a super horny puppy. Kind of cute.

 

“Down boy,” I teased and headed to the kitchen for breakfast.

 

“Matt attack you yet?” Moose teased as I sat down with my cereal.

 

“Yeah, poor guy, he’s probably in his room jerking off,” I teased lightly.

 

Let me explain a little bit.

 

My name is Emmaretta Enfersin. I’m 25, I have been what we call a Hunter for the last 10 years.

 

My job is to protect whichever town I am called to, from anything and everything supernatural that holds a threat to the inhabitants.

 

Aka rouge wolves, vampires who don’t feed off animals, ghosts with malicious intent and demons.

 

Mostly here in Bridgend we don’t get a lot. There’s Matt, but I caught him his first night out as a wolf and caged and trained him, so he’s harmless, and even when he’s not we keep him locked up. There’s Vlad, Vla and Vlee (I know, right!) the yeah you guessed it Vampires who live in the cottage on the edge of the forest and there’s a few spirits that inhabit a few of the older houses, but they’re content to just sit and watch the new tenants of the houses.

 

It’s not often we get a threat and that makes my life a lot easier, but I still need to make sure everything is in check.

 

Now once I caught Matt I brought him back here to my house to keep him in a cage so he couldn’t bite and infect anyone or kill them.

 

Once Matt had awoken in his human form I explained everything and he refused to believe me until his wolf began to merge with his human, hence the heightened senses as a human.

 

The guys went looking for Matt and then got to witness his transformation. They knew it wasn’t safe for them to continue touring and even letting Matt out at full moons so they took a break, at least until they can modify the bus for restraints without alerting suspicions.

 

Until then the guys thought it was best to stay with me, since I know how to look after Matt, help him through everything.

 

During the full moon period Matt still hasn’t learnt to control himself, hence his outburst before of licking me.

 

Matt hates that he does it to me, hates that he is so crude towards me after all the nice things I’ve done for him.

He feels guilty for touching me in those ways, but he can’t help himself.

 

It’s his wolf trying to control him.

 

I don’t mind, Matt’s a good friend now and I know it’s not him who is doing these things, but Matt still hates himself for it.

 

Sometimes I help him with it but he mostly declines.

 

“So are you going out on patrol again tonight?” Moose asked me.

 

“Yeah, sunset is at 5:47, I want Matt in his chains by 5, I’ll have my phone any issues call me, I should be back by about 3am.” I told him as I took my bowl to the sink and washed it.

 

“Okay, do you think anything will happen?” he asked worriedly.

 

“Not with Matt, he’s getting better at controlling himself, but I get the feeling there’s another wolf around, I can feel the pent up sexual tension,” I smiled.

 

Moose laughed softly.

 

“What if there is another wolf?”

 

“Well, we might have to get Matt out of the cage and into the wall shackles, since he’s more controlled, and the new wolf into the cage, which might be a problem unless I can convince Matt to take a sedative or I can sedate the other wolf.” I thought out loud.

 

“Why can’t they be in the same cage?”

 

“They’re two wolves, they’re either a pack or both alpha males, what do you think?” I teased.

 

“Ahh, shit,” Moose deadpanned.

 

I smiled at him and mused his hair.

 

“It’ll be alright, I’ll take some silver chain,” I told him and walked back to my room.

 

I changed into a pair of black leather pants, almost skin tight but with small discrete pockets for small knives, holy water, crosses and silver bullets. I attached my weapon belt with twin pistols, a wooden stake, a silver stake, and two daggers.

A tight cotton t-shirt was added then my black leather jacket.

 

So stereotypical, but necessary for survival.

 

After lacing my boots I headed back down stairs to talk to the guys.

 

Matt was searching through the freezer.

 

“Your foods in the other fridge,” I told him.

 

I opened the second smaller fridge in the kitchen and pulled out a piece of uncooked steak, I removed it from its package and placed it on a plate.

 

“Here, don’t get blood everywhere!” I said to Matt, who kissed me on the cheek and smacked my ass before sitting down to eat.

 

I rolled my eyes and smiled before checking the time. 4pm.

 

“Matt, I want you in the cage in an hour, no excuses,” I told him.

 

“Roger!” he replied, mouth dripping blood and teeth stained pink.

 

I scratched his head behind his ear and laughed when he began to twitch and shake his leg.

 

“Dammit woman!” he growled and shook his head away from me.

 

The rest of us laughed.

 

“Alright boys I should be back about 3am. don’t wait up, Matt I’ll come see how your doing,” I said as I gave them all a hug goodbye.

 

“I have my phone if something happens,” I called out and then shut the door.

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Night Owl.

**   
**

 

I checked my watch again. 1:49am.

 

I yawned softly as I walked around the cold and quiet streets.

 

Jay had called me at 5:14 to say that Matt was safely locked up and ready for the night.

 

There was another call at 7:12 saying Matt’s transformation into wolf form had gone well and he was now prowling about the cage. 10:32 was another call that Matt was curled up and sleeping.

 

My heart felt lighter after the last call, knowing he wasn’t in pain and that he could fight his bloodlust enough to sleep peacefully.

 

I continued down the main street, keeping to the shadows. I walked past the Vampires house, nodding to Vlad as he taught young Vlee, his 5 year old daughter how to break the rabbits neck first so it feels no pain. I watched for a few moments before moving to take a step.

 

Vla was in front of me.

 

“Evening,” she smiled.

 

“Evening Vla,” I replied.

 

“Tis a nice night,” she told me.

 

“Indeed, anything strange been happening?” I asked her. This was the usual question.

 

“Well,” she was uneasy.

 

“I kept getting the feeling a wolf was loose, but I know that Matt is in the basement, you’d never let him out first night of the cycle,” she said, pausing to sigh before continuing.

 

“Is it possible another wolf has come? A female in search of a male?” She asked.

 

My heart stopped when she said that.

 

A female? How could I be so stupid. Of course a female would come here, Matt’s human/wolf scent was all over this town, and as I said before, during the full moon wolves turn into horny puppies.

 

“Perhaps, but if there is a threat I will take care of it,” I told her.

 

She nodded and smiled before heading over to her family.

 

Wolves and vampires don’t get a long very well, it was only natural for her to be fearful for her family.

 

I walked back towards town and closes my eyes, concentrating only on smell. Trying to smell her wolf scent.

 

She was here! I could feel it, she’s a traveller, staying in the tavern, but she’s loose and running about town now.

 

I headed back towards the vampire place but headed right into open fields.

 

“AROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!” I called out, sounding perfectly like a male wolf.

 

“AOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!” came the reply far in the distance.

 

I crouched down to hide and waited.

 

It wasn’t long before I felt her come closer, sniffing around. She could smell the coconut and frangipani, but also Matt.

 

I stood up and startled her a little, she growled and beared her teeth.

 

“Hey, calm down, I’m not here to pick a fight,” I told her.

 

She stoped and stared at me for a moment.

 

“My name is Emma, you might know me as Psycho, I am the hunter of this town, I demand to know why you are here,” I said.

 

The female wolf barked at me twice before changed back into human form. I frowned. She had amazing self control. She must be a wolf elder.

 

“I’m here seeking a mate,” she told me.

 

“There are no potential mates for you here, we house one wolf and he is not ready,” I told her.

 

“How much longer,” she said coming closer and smelling me.

 

“Mmmm he smells delicious,” she moaned.

 

“Back off, he’s not ready and you can’t have him,” I hissed viciously.

 

She snapped at me and growled louder.

 

“Do you know who I am?” she hissed.

 

“No and I don’t care, I’m the hunter for this town, you must obey my orders while in the limits of this town or I am authorised under the code of Winchester & Bree, to exterminate you.” I gave her the usual speech.

 

“You think I care, I am Charlotte, elder of the Tremere pack. I am here for my blood mate,” she snapped.

 

“Blood mate? He’s not your blood mate, I took out the wolf that bit him, therefore you are not his blood mate,” I told her, getting seriously pissed off.

 

“We’ll see,” she smirked and ran off a few steps before transforming and running off into the distance, out of my jurisdiction, she’d stay there until sun up, I’m sure of it.

 

I checked my watch 3:14am.

 

I sighed and headed back home. If she followed I will kill her, Matt is my friend and I’m not going to let him mate and be bound in his wolf form forever.

 

When a wolf is created by a bite, they only transform under a full moon, or in extreme cases of survival.

 

However, for some reason, once a male wolf mates with a female wolf he is bound in his wolf state forever. The female isn’t bound and I still haven’t figured out why it’s only the males.

 

Once inside I tripled locked the door and headed into the basement.

 

Everyone was still awake and watching Matt as his used his hind leg to scratch behind his ear.

 

“Hey man, can you suck your own cock like that?” Padge teased.

 

Matt growled at him.

 

“Down puppy, behave!” I called out.

 

“HEY”! the guys chorused.

 

“Hey, Jay get me a pencil and paper,” I asked.

 

“Sure,” he frowned before doing so.

 

“Hi Matt,” I grinned and walked over to his cage.

 

He instantly froze.

 

Shit he can smell the female wolf on me.

 

His eyes stared at mine questioningly.

 

“I’ll explain in a moment,” I said to him.

 

Matt nodded.

 

Once Jay returned I sketched the female in her human form, it was an exactly likeness.

 

“Matt take a good look, you see her, she’s a female wolf, and before you get excited about getting laid, you can’t, if you do you will be bound to your wolf form for all eternity,” I told him.

 

“You must stay away from her in both human and wolf forms, if you mate in human form you’ll still be bound in your wolf form,”

 

Matt whimpered a little and nodded.

 

I showed the picture to the guys too.

 

“If you see her, you keep away from her, and you keep him,” I nodded to Matt, “As far away as possible and call me to take care of it,”

 

They nodded before heading up to bed.

 

I sat on the couch opposite Matt’s cage.

 

“You okay?” I asked him.

 

Matt nodded.

 

I smiled and got up, sitting next to the cage and scratching behind his ear, his hind leg began to twitch and he started panting.

 

“Wow Matt, keep it in your fur!” I teased and moved back to the couch to catch a small snooze.

 

Matt was already curled into a ball and sleeping by the time I was on the couch.

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Feel the fever, taking over.

**   
**

 

When I awoke the next morning it was 8am. The boys were still asleep and Matt was curled up on the floor of his cage in his human form.

 

I got up and grabbed a blanket and threw it as best I could over his naked body.

 

Matt looked up at me and smiled.

 

“Thanks,” he grinned.

 

“Your welcome, I’m going to shower I’ll be back,” I said.

 

Matt nodded and lay there quietly.

 

It was a custom that we kept Matt in his cage as much as possible during the cycle, just in case, Matt preferred it that way too; he was too scared about hurting people.

In my shower I cleaned myself good and proper to remove the female wolves smell from me.

 

I let the hot water soothe my aches and pains before aiming the water jet lower and sliding down the wall so that the water was aimed at my chest.

 

I massaged my legs and arms and shoulders and thighs, working the tightness out of them, closing my eyes and imaging male hands doing it for me. It’d been too long since I’d had any action. Too long since I’ve been held or hugged in a romantic sense, too long since I’ve felt the touch of another.

 

My body shuddered a little and I snapped myself out of my day dream, dressing in sweat pants and a t-shirt I headed back into the basement.

 

Matt was on his back sleeping peacefully.

 

I lay back down on the couch and closed my eyes, not sleeping but coasting along between consciousness and not.

 

Movement woke me up but I knew it wasn’t a threat, it was just Matt.

 

I frowned a little to myself wondering what he was doing.

 

I turned my head slightly and saw him.

 

Matt was on his back, blanket just covering his hips as his hand worked quickly beneath it.

 

I gasped softly, unable to tear my eyes away from his form.

 

Matt was lean and taunt, his skin soft and glistening slightly from sweat. His body was sleek, and his muscles developed.

 

He was a fine specimen of man, that’s for sure.

 

Matt let out a small noise from his throat and began to speed up. It sent a small jolt of desire through me.

 

I knew this was natural, Matt was in the worst stage of horniness for the cycle, the middle day. He had to relieve it somehow.

 

I swallowed the lump in my throat and took a small shaky breath. Matt’s head turned to me and smiled, his hand not stopping.

 

“Was wondering how long until you woke up,” he said as if nothing was going on.

 

It was his wolf side taking over, more confident and sexual, so suave and charming.

 

I liked this side of Matt, I didn’t want him to be in his wolf form forever.

 

“Y...yeah,” I cleared my throat, looking away.

 

“You know, as much as I love you covered in coconut and frangipani, your natural scent is far more intoxicating. Especial this scent,” he smiled.

 

I frowned at him.

 

His grin grew wider and another wave of desire ran through me straight to my nerve endings. Then I realised, I was turned on... and Matt could smell it.

 

I would have blushed if I was the blushing type.

 

“I smell good do I?” I teased sitting up right, keeping my knees together as I face him.

 

Matt just nodded and whined as he continued to touch himself.

 

I grinned and then slowly spread my legs, allowing more of my scent to escape.

 

Matt almost howled as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his back arched.

 

I giggled quietly and closed my knees again.

 

“Emma... please,” Matt pleaded.

 

“What?” I asked him.

 

This was not the first time I had helped Matt in his time of greatest need.

 

“Need, you... taste,” he begged me.

 

I could see it in his eyes the desperation, the desire, the pain.

 

I crawled over to the cage and knelt beside it. Matt eyeing me.

 

I pulled my shirt off leaving me in my bra and sweat pants.

 

Matt sat up in front of my only the metal bars separating us.

 

He reached his hands through the bars and grabbed my breasts roughly, pulling me by them so he could nuzzle his face between them in my cleavage. He licked at the soft flesh and moaned loudly.

 

“Better?” I asked him as I petted his hair.

 

Matt let go with one of his hands to place it back to where he needed it, hand moving quickly as he continued to lick and fondle my flesh.

 

I continued to pat his hair and kiss the top of his head for a few minutes until Matt pulled away, growling angrily.

 

“What’s wrong?” I asked moving back in case he was to lash out.

 

“I... can’t!” he gritted out through clenched teeth.

 

I frowned at him.

 

“I need more,” he whispered quietly, almost ashamed.

 

I nodded moving closer to the cage again, Matt following me.

 

“Lie down,” I instructed.

 

Matt did as he was told and began to touch himself again.

 

I tried to hide my own desire but as soon as I spread my knees a little bit as I knelt I knew he could smell it.

 

Matt groaned in pleasure as he moved his face closer to my crotch.

 

Very slowly I inched my own hand into my sweat pants and parted myself, slipping two digits inside myself, I relished in the feeling and then removed the digits, being sure not to touch them on my clothing.

 

Matt was staring at me wide eyed. I slowly slipped my hand through the bars and held the two digits in front of his face.

 

Matt looked at me unsure for a moment before he began to lick and suck on the fingers.

 

His sense of taste was heightened by the wolf as well as hearing and smell so I knew this would help him.

 

Matt’s back arched again and his hips began to move with his hand.

 

“More,” he panted.

 

I slipped my fingers in again, moaned softly at the feeling, this seemed to help Matt a bit more.

 

I fingered myself for a few moment more before pulling them out and letting Matt lick at them again.

 

He sucked hard on them before moaning loudly and coming in thick bursts on his hand and lower stomach.

 

He dropped back to the floor, hands by his side panting heavily.

 

He still had his head turned towards me, inhaling me.

 

“Better?” I asked pulling my shirt back on.

 

Matt just nodded.

 

He suddenly seemed to snap out of the hold his wolf had on him and realised what had just happened.

 

“Oh shit,” he muttered and covered himself with the blanket.

 

I threw him some tissues to clean up with and moved to the couch.

 

Once he was done Matt wrapped the blanket around him and moved to the side of the cage closest to me.

 

“Em, I’m... I’m so sorry I made you do that,” he said softly, clearly ashamed of his actions.

 

“I... I don’t know what happened, I, shit, I’m so sorry,”

 

“Don’t be,” I told him as I moved to sit where I had just been.

 

I grabbed Matt’s face in both hands through the bars and kissed his fevered forehead.

 

“It wasn’t you, it was him, I was helping both of you in your time of need, I promised to help you as much as I can and I am, okay,” I smiled.

 

“Doesn’t mean I can practically rape you,” he muttered.

 

“Matt, rape implies that the other party isn’t willing, or enjoying themselves, what makes you think I don’t enjoy it?” I smirked at him then stood up and left, loving the look of pure shock on Matt’s face.

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Go ahead take you best shot woman!

**   
**

 

By lunch time Matt had settled and I was confident that he had full control of his body.

 

“You okay?” I asked as I let him out of the cage.

 

Matt nodded and smiled.

 

“Thanks for before, I kind of needed to hear that,” he smiled.

 

I nodded at him before we headed into the kitchen.

 

“So, what’s on for today?” Padge asked as we all sat around eating lunch.

 

Matt was chewing on a raw steak again.

 

“I think Matt needs some teething toys,” I said stopping him from eating and looking at his teeth, his longer and sharper incisors and canines showing.

 

“Okay, sounds good,” Moose nodded.

 

“Do I get to come?” Matt asked hopeful.

 

“I guess, but as soon as you start feeling hungry or horny we’re coming back here,” I warned him.

 

“Em, this is Matt, he’s always hungry or horny, if not one then the other!” Jay teased, the rest of the guys erupted into laughter too.

 

“True, but you know what I mean,” I told them.

 

“Ready?” I asked as we finished cleaning our plates.

 

Matt nodded and smiled.

 

“You wanna hold my hand?” I asked him.

 

Matt seemed to be able to control himself easier if I was there supporting him.

 

Matt smiled and kissed my cheek before taking my hand as we headed into town.

 

***

 

“Hey Chuck!” I smiled at the pet shop owner.

 

“Hello Emma,” he smiled.

 

“How’s that new puppy you were telling me about?”

 

“Great, he’s teething so we need some chew toys, but nothing to out there,” I told him.

 

Chuck smiled and handed me a black ball, the perfect size for Matt in his wolf form.

 

We purchased that and a few large bones for him to chew on. Matt was practically salivating at the sight of them.

 

“Behave,” I hissed in his ear and squeezed his hand.

 

Matt nodded and smiled at me, before placing a soft kiss to my lips.

 

We both stopped and stared for a moment after.

 

“Sorry,” he blushed.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay? You sure he’s not getting the best of you?” I asked worriedly.

 

If Matt’s wolf form took over his human form right now, there’s a fuck load of people he could hurt.

 

“I’m okay, I’ll tell you when... oh god!” Matt whimpered.

 

“We need to go!” he told me, looking like he was going to be sick.

 

“What’s wrong?” I asked him.

 

“I can smell her, she’s letting off pheromones.” He whispered.

 

I frowned for a moment and then turned around and spotted her.

 

I glared and dragged Matt back in the direction of our house.

 

“Where are you going?” she asked once we were far away from the civilians.

 

“Away, and I suggest you leave this town, I told you he’s not ready and he will not be bound to wolf form, now leave,” I growled at her.

 

She took a few steps closer, Matt went rigid next to me and took a few steps back covering his mouth and nose, before squeezing his eyes shut.

 

“Matt?” I asked him.

 

Matt opened his eyes and I could see the colour change.

SHIT NOT GOOD!

 

“Hey Matt,” she smiled seductively at him.

 

“Go away!” he growled.

 

GO MATT! I thought happily.

 

“Why? Can’t you smell me? I’m in heat Matt, so horny all the time, just like you,” she grinned getting closer still.

 

Matt was shaking, fighting with the wolf within, fighting to stay human.

 

“Don’t fight it, let him out, we can play, it’ll be amazing, you think and orgasm through masturbation is amazing as a wolf wait till you try sex,” she purred.

 

I pulled out one of my silver daggers and scratched her across the face.

 

“Stay away from him!” I glared.

 

She reared backwards a few steps gaining her composure.

 

“What the fuck human girl!” she snapped.

 

“Leave us be, this is how things goes, you have no business messing with the natural order of things!” she hissed.

 

“Matt,” I said to him softly placing a hand on his shoulder.

 

Mat instantly relaxed and wrapped his arms around me, burying his head in my neck and inhaling deep.

 

“Human! Human! Human!” Matt was chanting.

 

“Here,” I pulled out a small silver chain necklace and put it on him.

 

Matt groaned in pain but it would help fight the wolf.

 

“Go home, tell the guys to lock you up,” I told him.

 

Matt nodded and kissed me softly before running.

 

She went to follow but I threatened her with the silver dagger I was still holding.

 

“Don’t even think about it,” I growled.

 

“You see, he doesn’t want you, he wants to be human, he’s always going to chose humanity!” I snapped at her.

 

“You think that he’s going to fall for you,” she teased me.

 

“You think he’s going to love you and that you two can work since you’re a hunter,” she was almost laughing.

 

“How pathetic, he needs to be with his own kind, he needs to be in his wolf form, it’s the natural way of things, just let him go,” she told me and headed off in the opposite direction of my home.

 

***

 

When I returned home I could hear Matt in the basement almost howling.

 

He was in wolf form and it wasn’t even dark, using his hind legs to try and take the silver chain off.

 

“Matt,” I called out to him.

 

He stopped and looked at me.

 

“Mattie, look at me, remember just before, you hugged me and chanted human and it helped,” I whispered.

 

“Try again,” I told him as I stood next to the cage, letting Matt place his snout on my shoulder.

 

He whimpered a little before I felt the snout shorten and skin replace the fur.

 

“Matt?” I asked.

 

“I’m okay,” he muttered, clearly disheartened about his lack of control.

 

“It’s okay, I’m so proud of you! You’ve never had another wolf around, I was so proud you didn’t instantly transform, so proud of you Mattie,” I hugged him through the cage.

 

Matt smiled and clung to me tightly.

 

“Before all this I had a massive crush on you,” he confessed.

 

“I saw you walking around Bridgend at all hours of the night and I developed this interest in you, then during the day I’d see you walking around doing the shopping and I thought you were the prettiest thing I’d ever seen, when I have trouble fighting him, I think of your scent and face and how I felt as a human. It helps me,” he confessed.

 

I hugged Matt tighter.

 

“I’m right here Mattie, I’m not going anywhere, I’m here to help you remember,”

 

Matt nodded and inhaled deeply.

 

“You smell like her,” he was almost panting.

 

“Does she smell good to you?” I asked him.

 

“She’s on heat, it smells so alluring,” he told me.

 

I could feel my stomach tighten in what I knew was jealousy.

 

Matt could sense my unease.

 

“She could never compare to you,” he told me.

 

He stared into my eyes, stroking the side of my face.

 

“No one could ever compare to you,” he whispered.

 

I smiled and nodded.

 

“I want you to know, my wolf might want her, but I want you, I have since before we met, and if... if this hadn’t of happened I would have asked you out by now,” he laughed a little.

 

“I know, I remember you watching me, trying to hide your staring and blushing. It was obvious you liked me. And when I woke up that morning and saw you in my cage I couldn’t believe it.” I smiled.

 

“But we could never have been together if it wasn’t for this, your not allowed to tell anyone,” he muttered.

 

“I know, but we can still try now,” I whispered.

 

Matt stared at me.

 

“I...” he started as the biggest grin spread across his face.

 

“After the cycle we can sit down and talk about this properly, he’s still taking over your mind even now, so later,” I said.

 

Matt nodded and moved to sit in the middle of the cage as I headed upstairs to retrieve a bone for him to chew on.

 

***

 


	5. the great escape.

**   
**

 

I wasn’t going to go patrolling tonight. Matt needed me more and I was sure the female wolf would come here and try to get at him.

 

Matt was happily chewing on a bone in his cage while I read a book on how to set up a protection circle from werewolves and if it would work with a friendly werewolf inside the circle.

 

Apparently not.

 

I sighed and looked up Matt was restless, moving about in his cage, walking around the perimeter.

 

“You okay?” I asked moving closer to stroke his fur.

 

Matt nodded and snuggled into my touch.

 

I smiled and placed a kiss on the top of his snout.

 

Matt licked my cheek.

 

“Hey, ease up, no tongue on the first date,” I teased.

 

Matt’s eyes were laughing.

 

I sat down on the floor and rested my head against the bars and stroked Matt’s head as he lay down and tried to sleep.

 

I found myself drifting off and having a nightmare about that stupid female wolf getting Matt. I awoke with a start and slammed my face into a bar without realising it was there.

 

I groaned in pain, the disturbance waking Matt.

 

He looked at me for a moment before he backed away into the far corner of the cage.

 

“Matt?” I frowned before I felt wetness on my lip. I licked it, I had split my lip when I hit the bar, my chin was dripping blood too. Matt was whimpering and trying to get away from my blood.

 

“It’s okay,” I told him grabbing a small rag and wiping away the blood. I only had my back turned for a second before I heard the locks on the cage door snap and felt Matt jump on my back. I rolled over and kicked him off me getting into a defensive position Matt tackled me again to the floor and I tried to fight him off but he was too strong he had his teeth bared.

 

“Mattie...” I pleaded.

 

“Mattie, please!” I said softly.

 

Matt’s demeanour softened for a moment before a howl in the distance pricked his ears.

 

“No Matt!” I shouted as he got off me.

 

“NO PLEASE!” I shouted as he bounded up the stairs, through the basement door and I heard the crash of the glass sliding doors shattering before it went quiet.

 

I picked myself up off the floor, grabbed my “special circumstances” glock and headed out the way Matt had.

 

“Emma?” Moose was frowning.

 

“Matt’s escaped, I need you guys to patch the window with something and keep a silver blade by your bed, try not to sleep,” I warned and headed out into the night.

 

Matt’s paw prints in the soft earth were easy to track.

 

I used my stealth to sneak up on the two wolves.

 

They were circling each other, sniffing and growling softly.

 

She was a lighter shade of brown than Matt, and slightly smaller.

 

I felt my heart sink when she lowered her front half of her body presenting to Matt.

 

No! I thought.

 

Please don’t Matt. I was panicking.

 

I was at a loss of what to do before I felt around in my pockets.

 

My coconut and frangipani perfume! I forgot I even kept it in these pants.

 

I quickly uncapped the lid and sprayed some into the wind.

 

Both of them picked it up at the same time, right as Matt moved behind her.

 

He stopped and looked around, suddenly aware of the situation.

 

He moved away from her, barking something only they could understand.

 

She growled at him and lunged.

 

Matt moved back but was clearly unexperienced.

 

She growled again and presented herself.

 

Matt didn’t move. I sprayed myself with the perfume and moved over to them.

 

She growled when she saw me and went to attack, Matt blocked it by jumping in her way and biting her neck.

 

She whimpered and growled at him.

 

Matt’s vicious side took hold and lunged at her again, aiming for her throat before latching on hard and shaking his head from side to side, slowly ripping it out.

 

“Matt STOP!” I yelled.

 

I couldn’t let Matt kill, it would ruin his humanity.

 

Matt stopped and stared at me.

 

“Go home! Get in your cage!” I shouted at him pointing to wards home.

 

She had turned back into human form by then and was laughing at me.

 

“You think he’s like some mutt? Like a puppy you can order around, he’s a fucking wolf, you can’t control him!” she shouted.

 

“I don’t try to control him, I ask him, and I hope that he does as I ask,” I told her.

 

“I love Matt and he loves me, he knows that when I shout at him I’m trying to help him, even if it goes against what he wants to do,”

 

She laughed again and looked at Matt.

 

“Smell me Matt, can you smell I’m on heat, she can never be on heat, she will never smell this good to you, come take me, you know you want to!” she grinned before turning into her wolf form again.

 

Matt looked at me, pleading with his eyes and whimpering. He didn’t know what to do.

 

“Matt, it’s up to you, but if you mate with her, you will be stuck as a wolf for the rest of your life. You can never see me or the boys again and you can not be near humans.” With that said I turned and walked back home, my fingers crossed he would make the right decision.

 

When I returned home the glass door was boarded over with a board of plywood. I let myself in and left the door open for Matt if he was to return before I headed down into the basement and picked up his blanket from the cage.

 

I lay down and snuggled with it, it smelt like wolf and Matt’s aftershave.

 

I cried myself to sleep for the first time in 10 years.

 

***

 


	6. Welcome Home (Sanitarium)

**   
**

When I awoke the next morning I was still cuddling Matt’s blanket, but there was extreme warmth covering my back.

 

I frowned for a moment before turning and coming face to face with my handsome Mattie.

 

In human form.

 

My smile was so large I couldn’t control it.

 

“MATTIE!” I shouted throwing my arms around him and kissing his face a million times over.

 

Matt groaned softly and then smiled when he saw it was me.

 

“Morning,” he smiled.

 

“You had me so worried!” I told him.

 

Matt’s face fell as he took in my tear stained cheeks and red eyes.

 

“I’m so sorry!” he told me hugging me close.

 

“After you walked off I wanted to follow you but I just couldn’t, her scent and my animal instincts were keeping me there,”

 

“But you didn’t...” I trailed off.

 

“Of course not,” he told me hugging me tighter.

 

“I told her I wanted her to leave, I said I was the Alpha of this territory and I already had my beta,” Matt smiled.

 

“That is if my Beta still wants me,” he said sheepishly.

 

“Always,” I smiled and kissed him.

 

Matt moaned into the kiss and returned it with equal enthusiasm.

 

After a moment or two we pulled apart.

 

Matt was groaning.

 

“What?” I frowned.

 

“You smell fucking incredible,” he moaned, rolling me onto my back and kneeling between my legs.

 

He was still naked from last night and didn’t seem to mind my staring.

 

Matt moved down until he could lift my t-shirt and nuzzle his face into my stomach.

 

“You smell so good, it makes me want to do all sorts of things to you, you drive me crazy most of the time, even when it’s not a full moon, sometimes you come out of the bathroom after a hot shower and I catch small hints of your arousal and I get so hard,” he trailed off licking my stomach and moving down to my pant line.

 

I moaned softly.

 

“And at night, since our rooms are next to each other I can hear you through the walls, small pants and moans while you touch yourself. I feel guilty afterwards but when I hear you I touch myself too, wishing it was you,” he moaned a loudly when I sat up and pulled my shirt off.

 

Matt grabbed my breasts again and nuzzled his face into them.

 

“Fucking amazing, you skin is so soft and everything just makes me want you, I have to jerk off three or more times a day when I’m around you,” he continued his confession.

 

“I’ve never wanted anyone so much in my entire life, never needed anything more than I need you,” he said kissing me again.

 

I wrapped my legs around his hips and pulled him towards me, rocking our bodies together.

 

Matt moaned loudly, almost growling.

 

“Need to taste,” he moaned, moving down my body and pulling my pants off, leaving me in my bra and underwear.

 

He nuzzled me between my legs, inhaling deeply before pulling them down and touching his soft tongue to my heat.

 

I moaned loudly as he growled and then plunged his tongue inside of me.

 

I bucked up against him but Matt gripped my hips tightly, burying his tongue deeper and thrusting it about, making me whimper and cry out in pleasure.

 

I grabbed his long hair roughly tugging on it and panting his name.

 

Matt continued, licking harder and faster, panting through his nose so that the hot breathes would press against my over sensitive clit.

 

The two sensations making my eyes roll into the back of my head.

 

I could only imagine how Matt was feeling, tasting, hearing and smelling me, feeling me.

 

It wasn’t long before I felt my legs begin to shake, my stomach tighten and then an amazingly pleasurable sensation took over my body as I orgasmed around Matt’s tongue.

 

He groaned loudly and I felt him sucking on my clit, riding out my orgasm.

 

When I was done I lay there panting on the floor, unable to move as Matt loomed over me, a wide grin on his face.

 

“Enjoy that?” he grinned.

 

I just nodded.

 

“Awesome, but I’ve had two years of horny wolf-ness to come up with ideas of what I want to do to you, so we’re only just getting started,” he grinned.

 

“But it’s only the third day!” I gasped as his fingers replaced his tongue.

 

“It won’t be dark for hours,” Matt grinned and kissed me quiet, I could taste myself on his tongue, it sent a shiver of lust through my and I felt my self clench around his fingers.

 

“Oh god, can’t wait for you to do that on my dick,” he moaned.

 

It made me clench again.

 

Once I had regained the function of my limbs I grabbed Matt’s face and kissed him long and hard, pulling his body on top of mine.

 

I could feel his erection pressing against the inside of my thigh.

 

“Matt,” I whimpered softly, looking up into his eyes.

 

Matt stared down at me, eyes asking if I was sure before I nodded and he kissed me again before pushing inside.

 

It was amazing, Matt was long and thick, filling me up more that I ever imagined.

 

He was slow and gentle at first until I told him to let his wolf take over.

 

He growled loudly, pulled out of me, flipped me onto my stomach and grabbed my hips, raising them off the floor a little before slamming into me again.

 

I moaned loudly, panting Matt’s name as he continued to fuck into me, hard and fast, fingers leaving handprint bruises on my hips as my knees and elbows scraped along the harsh concrete.

 

“Fuck!” I gasped, as I felt my second orgasm stirring inside me.

 

“Emma!” Matt groaned.

 

“I’m so close!” he panted, thrusting harder than before.

 

“Fuck, gonna come!” I yelled out before screaming Matt’s name as I came so hard I saw stars.

 

I was vaguely aware of Matt coming inside of me, filling me, hard and fast before he pulled out and lay on his back, panting wildly as I was.

 

I collapsed slightly rolling to snuggle against him.

 

“Holy shit,” was all he said.

 

“I know, trust me, I know!” I replied with a grin.

 

Matt kissed me again, soft and gentle.

 

“I love you, I have for so long,” he whispered.

 

“I know you have, I’ve loved you too, since that day I woke up and you were locked in my cage,” I told him.

 

Matt smiled and held me close as we lay there trying to slow our rapid heartbeats.

 

“Oh shit!” Matt gasped suddenly.

 

“What?” I frowned.

 

“We didn’t... use...” he didn’t finish.

 

“I...” I started before I moved a little bit and could feel it. Feel his seed still inside of me.

 

“What if...” he started.

 

I stopped him with a kiss.

 

“We’ll come to that if it happens,” I smiled.

 

Matt frowned.

 

“What you don’t want kids?” I asked him.

 

Matt’s face lit up like a Christmas tree.

 

“You’d want to keep it?” he asked shocked.

 

“Of course, why wouldn’t I?” I frowned.

 

“Because it’s part wolf,” Matt muttered.

 

“The wolf gene is past through a bite, not sperm.” I grinned.

 

“If it was I would be a wolf right now,” I teased.

 

“Your teeth are looking a little bigger,” Matt joked.

 

I slapped his chest playfully and pulled the blanket over us.

 

We lay still for a few moments before Jay opened the basement door.

 

“Whoa! Did not need to see that!” he shouted before the door slammed.

 

Matt laughed as he eaves-dropped on Jay telling the guys what he had just witnessed.

 

We both laughed to ourselves and snuggled up again before drifting to sleep.

 

 

 

 


End file.
